Sort it Out
by KaeCover
Summary: One-shots on what might have happened if Draco Malfoy had been sorted into Gyffrindor. Please give it a go!
1. One-shot 1

**Hey, guys! So I got some negative comments about my last attempt at a Harry Potter fanfiction. So I am trying again with the idea of Draco being sorted into** **Gryffindor.**

 **And please review! Let me know what you think!**

 **These are only going to one-shots! They won't be connected to one another, so no chapters really.**

 **I hope you like this! (And to the people who think I haven't read the books, I have, I promise)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned**

The young women look around the crowd of rushing students, trying to spot a familiar face. Soon two heads sporting the colour black and ginger came into her eyesight and she yelled out over the people.

"Harry! Ron!" She waved her hand excitedly, pushing and squeezing her way through the crowds trying to reach her best friends. When she finally reached them, she pulled them into a tight hug. The two boys laughed at her reaction but nevertheless returned the hug.

"How were your parents Hermione?" The girl in question, let go and stepped back slightly. She had left the Burrow early during the holidays in search of her parents in Australia. During the war, she had to alter their memories for their safety. Meaning that Hermione wiped all evidence of her existence in her parent's life.

"I found them. They had created their own life there. They even adopted two children! They were twins with frizzy hair. I watched over them and observed their life for a while. They look so happy and careful that I couldn't ruin that for them. So, I left them alone." She said looking a bit distant for a moment before snapping back into reality.

"Anything interesting happens at the Burrow while I was away?" She asked trying to change the subject and the mood of the conversation. Harry looked at Hermione doubtfully for a second but his face took on one of a thoughtful expression for a moment before answering with a negative.

"Apart from being completely grossed at the sight of my best friend and sister snogging, again. Really Harry, can't you do that somewhere else? You are lucky mum didn't catch you or she would have your ear off" Ron said while searching his pockets for one of the sandwiches Mrs Weasley packed for him.

Harry's cheeks coloured slightly at the mention of his relationship with Ron's younger sister, Ginny. Hermione laughed slightly at his discomfort before turning her attention to her other friend as he began to speak.

"Come on you two! The quicker we get on the train, the quicker we can get to the Great Hall and eat!" Ron said and the trio soon found themselves walking the length of the train, trying to find an empty compartment. They soon did find one but not before having numerous complaints from a certain ginger about how hungry he was.

"You would think after all these years he would make himself more food for the train ride," Harry whispered quietly to Hermione and she tried to not show her grin.

The three friends were soon joined by others including Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean, and Seamus. It was a tight fit inside the compartment but they all somehow managed it. But Hermione kept searching for a person, her neck craning, trying to see out of the compartment and into the narrow corridor. Ginny noticed this and nudged Harry.

Harry was startled at the slight nudge but Ginny moved her head into a pointed direction, towards Hermione and he smiled knowingly.

"Your lover boy is probably just somewhere on the train Hermione," Ginny said teasingly while Hermione turned to her in a mock glare.

"Ginny?" Ron said curiously and the red headed girl looked in her brother's direction.

"Please stop smirking like him, it is kind of weird." He said once he knew he had her attention.

"What I want to know is what Harry is going to do with his spare time. Like now that he doesn't have some sort of self-entitled nose-less manic killer after him, what is he going to do?" Seamus spoke up and the group laughed at his description of now very dead Voldemort.

"How about I find myself a nice troll to fight?" Harry teased.

"Nah…I think, mate, we have already done that" Ron piped in with a smile on his face.

"Damn, how about dementors?" Harry deadpanned.

"Done that" Everyone in unison said.

"Oh, I know! How about we find a DADA teacher that wants to kill me!"

"Been there" Everyone expect Harry answer together and they all burst out laughing.

"Wel, what I am I meant to do? Study?" The-Boy-Who-Lived interjected into the laughing before joining in the roars of laughter himself.

The journey to Hogwarts passed quickly as the group joked between themselves. Harry had brought some Chocolate Frogs for everyone to share and they were eating peacefully until Dean jumped up suddenly, omitting a cry.

Hermione jumped up as well with her wand ready to attack before realising there was no danger and she shook her head, caught in the middle of feeling sad or stupid.

"Calm down 'Mione, " Ginny said as she touched her best friends shoulder, gently sitting her down.

"Sorry. The war still has me jumpy" Hermione said and the others nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean. When Ginny came into my room one night, one touch on my shoulder and I was out of bed, pointing my wand at her face." Harry said and Ginny laughed at the memory.

"Why was Ginny in our room at night?" Ron asked and Harry coughed slightly.

"So, Dean, why the sudden fright before?" Hermione asked trying to get Ron's glare off Harry and Ginny.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot you have a Chocolate Frog card, Ron!" Dean said while passing the piece of card to the ginger boy.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Ron kept gushing, in a 'manly' way as he will later say, about how this was his greatest achievement.

"A Chocolate Frog? -" One voiced interrupted.

"What an achievement-" Another joined in.

"Ronnikins must be pleased." The two voices finished the sentence together and there at the door of the compartment stood Fred and George.

Fred had a very close brush with death during the wall after a wall collapsed on him but when his twin was crying over his body he noticed a slight twitch in the deceased hand. George had gathered many people to help remove the rubble, getting his brother medical help. Fred had made a slow but steady recovery.

The entire Weasley clan was very relieved to find they would not be short one family member and Molly had doted on Fred like no tomorrow for quite some time afterwards. Smothering him like the mother hen she was.

"Oh, shove off," Ron said but he was smiling, not putting any venom into his words.

"Hey Granger, you still with that boy of yours?" Asked George.

"Or have you realised how much of a prat he is and you and dumped him?" Fred chimed in.

Hermione rolled her eyes. The twins were always asking the same question every time they saw one another and she always gave them the same answer.

"Last time I checked we were still together," She said before shifting her body so that she could talk to Ginny.

"No matter how much you like to tease otherwise, you know he is not like his family," Hermione said over her shoulder at the two identical boys still standing behind her.

"Don't you have anything better to do than talk about me? I am not that interesting" A familiar drawl entered the conversation and Hermione whipped around to face her boyfriend.

He was already wearing his school robes, finished off a Gryffindor symbol and tie. He was leaning casually against the doorway of the compartment. His face was one of teasing and a soft look when he saw Hermione.

"Hey Mya," He said lovely before swooping down and giving her a soft kiss on the side of her head.

"Hey yourself mister, where have you been?" She asked, ignoring the knowing glances around her and the single wolf whistle, which came from one of the Weasley twins.

"Well I had to get changed and then there was an encounter with Zabini" He replied shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts.

Hermione smiled sympathetically before arms wrapped around her, bringing her close to his body. The conversation continued around them and the couple joined in whole heartily.

As the train rolled into the station later on in the day, and one by one the train emptied of students. Hermione felt a tug at her arm and she turned around to see her boyfriend staring at her.

"I love you, Hermione," He said and she felt her insides melt slightly. No matter how many times he said, she always felt warm inside after hearing those words.

"I love you too Draco"

 **So the first one, please review and let me know what you think!**

 **KaeCover xx**


	2. One-shot 2

**Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for still reading this so far!**

 **This chapter is more centred around Hermione and Draco's family background. So I would say this is just a year before the war was set!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I never will.**

The fire was crackling rhythmically in the background as the teenage boy pulled the blanket further up his body.

The Gryffindor common room was quiet with little students lingering to stay. There were some fourth years in the corner, gossiping and a bunch of first years trying to play Wizarding Chess.

Hermione was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, with her feet tucked up her body and the fire's light reflecting onto her face. She had placed her homework aside a little while ago in favour of a muggle novel she had found.

"Draco?" She said casually, looking up briefly from her book. The teenage boy in return hummed in response as he flicked the pages of his textbook.

"Can I ask something?" She said cautiously to the blond-haired boy next to her.

"You can ask anything you want Mya, you know that" Draco replied and looked up from the thick tome he was reading from, looking her dead in the eyes with a kind smile.

"Have you heard from your mother lately?" She asked softly, her eyes downcast with her question. Draco sighed and shifted slightly in his spot. He closed his book and beckoned Hermione over with his hand.

She shuffled over until she was leant against him, with his arm around his shoulder.

The subjects of Draco's parents was often a sore one. When Draco was sorted into Gryffindor he had broken a tradition of Malfoy children being sorted into Slytherin. But as Draco grew up, he began to defy all that his family stood for. Lucius Malfoy had been outraged at his only son's behaviour and began to distance himself, ignoring, and aggressively showing his disapproval.

Narcissa Malfoy kept in touch with her beloved son every so often. A letter once a month was all Draco got these days.

"I got the usual letter from her, her saying how she loves me but must stay true to Lucius. She also enclosed those cookies I used to love as a child." He said and dropped a feather kiss to Hermione's forehead.

"I haven't heard from my parents lately," Hermione said quietly after a few minutes of silence. Draco looked down at his girlfriend, she was looking straight into the flames of the fire with a pensive look on her face.

"I am sorry," He said softly and Hermione looked up with a small smile.

"It's okay, you know? We have less and less to talk about each year. I grow increasingly more distant as my parents know less and less." She said trying to explain as if it would make her feel better.

The two fell into silence as they snuggled against one another by the fire.

Draco shifted his body slightly, indicating he wanted to move and Hermione looked up.

"How about I go get those cookies and you can explain what is happening in that muggle book of yours." He said with a smile and Hermione smiled brightly back at him, leaning over to get her book. While Draco stood up and ran up to the boy's dormitory to get the cookies from his mother.

When the two were settled back on the couch, sharing cookies. Hermione pulled the blanket back up their bodies.

"So, this book was published around about 1813 by a muggle writer…." Hermione continued to talk excitedly about the book and Draco placed an arm around her, listening to her talking. All with a loving look on his face.


End file.
